


Just Another Fairytale Banner (GIFT)

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21
Collections: Klaroline Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	Just Another Fairytale Banner (GIFT)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleMorte180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/gifts).



[Just Another Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372836/chapters/64236241) by Bellemorte180

 **Why you should read this:** First and foremost, Erica is a wonderful writer who has already provided us with such interesting works but they tend to be on the darker side of things. This story, however, promises nothing but fluff and delivers just that. Erica shows such versatility in being able to write something so sweet through and through and in a regency setting, no less. In the Klaroline fandom and the wider TVD and TO universe fandom, there is an abundance of angst and drama, so much so that it's nice to take a break. Even on the All Human AU side of things, there's always a bit of push and pull and drama to spice things up but this story really his a pure fluff-fest that is usually reserved for drabbles. If you're looking for a multi-chapter that will make your heart flutter non-stop, this is the one for you.


End file.
